


ϯεʆʆ ʍε α ʆίε

by Christopher_mel



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Foster Care, Friendship, Kidnapping, New Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Trauma, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christopher_mel/pseuds/Christopher_mel
Summary: After Willow has moved into her new foster home, she struggles with finding herself again. She used to be bright and cheery, now she’s self deprecating and angry at the world consistently for taking the one thing in this world that meant the most to her.  After a series of unifying occurrences, Willow starts collecting herself once more. But she starts receiving mysterious letter at school. She brushed them off as some stupid prank, but little does she know...(This fic is for people who like Melissa Benoist or Chris wood. This takes place that does not have any sort of aliens or magic, and the world is entirely made up by me.}





	1. ϯհε ςϯαɾϯ

ʍεʆίςςα ɓεησίςϯ

****

ϖίʆʆσϖ ϖαɾʍίηɡϯση

* * *

 

ɕհɾίς ϖσσδ

ɕհɾςίϯσԹհεɾ ѵαմɡհη

> * * *
> 
>  

յմʆία ɾσɓεɾϯς

****

յմʆία ƒʆεϯɕհεɾ

* * *

 

ɾψαη ɡσδʆίηɡ

ɕհαɾʆες ƒʆεϯɕհεɾ

* * *

 

յαδεη ςʍίϯհ

ɾεʍί ƒʆεϯɕհεɾ

* * *

 

յαƘε ϯ. αմςϯίη

ɡαɓɾίεʆ ƒʆεϯɕհεɾ

* * *

 

ηαϯαʆίε Թσɾϯʍαη

ηαϯαʆίε ƒʆεϯɕհεɾ

 

 

p.s.- every title is a song

  


	2. ʍεεϯ ʍε ίη ϯհε հαʆʆϖαψ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one: Willows side

 

November 1989:  
  
"Willow?" My arms were tucked around my face and they sat atop my knees. The ladies perky voice and warm hands were tempting but I wasn't going to look up. My face was probably red and puffy from me crying I had done in the past hour of being here."Willow, sweety? I need you to listen to me, dear." I didn't say anything, not even a nod. I could hear her frustrated sigh but I chose to ignore it. Now both her hand were on my frail arms. Her hands slightly tugged at my arms but I just pulled away and squished them closer around my head. I could tell she was about to reach over to me once again but a faint tap on the door forced her to get up and walk towards it. When the noise of a creaky handle was in ear-shot, I peaked through my arms to see a tall and lanky woman standing at the sand-colored door. Her chestnut colored hair cascaded down her back effortlessly and her heels made her skinny legs even skinnier if that was possible. Her black dress was covered with a dark brown jacket that complemented her doe brown eyes. When she smiled to the therapist it almost blinded me. Her smile was the first thing I had noticed that was bright about her when we first met.  
  
"How was she?" Julia asked as she walked in, Molly closing the door behind her. No words were exchanged, just tense stares. A moment of silence passed before either of them had even moved, both feeling uncomfortable for some reason. Julia began to walk towards me and I quickly closed the peeking gap between my arms and returned to look at the blackness of my shirt."Nice try Willow, I saw that." The women chuckled quietly before reaching me and sitting down beside me. Her hand rested on my head as she began to lightly stroke my dirty blonde hair. Every time she had begun to stroke, she pulled a little harder in hopes that I couldn't resist and would finally look up. I was getting tired of this game, the game where I acted like I didn't totally love how much attention I was getting. The game where I hid away from everyone until they left me alone to sulk in silence."C'mon babe, it's time to go home." I groaned begrudgingly and she laughed, somehow finding amusement in my mini protest. Her hands wound their way around my body and pulled me toward her. My knees came down and my arms fell out of place. She rubbed up and down my arms reassuringly before she turned me to look at her. Her face immediately softened and she pouted her bottom lip. Her thumb came up to wipe a tear from my red and irritated cheeks."You ready to go home?" I shook my head yes before getting up and following Julia out of the building.

-

  
"Gabe, what did I tell you about devices at the dinner table?" Her voice was stern as she held her hand out for Gabe to put his phone in, the other resting on her bony hip. He reluctantly turned it off and gave it to her before she fast walked into the kitchen and put it on the counter. She rushed over to the stove, checking on the spaghetti before greeting the quiet man that had just gotten home from work. They exchanged a hug and a kiss before they went their separate ways. Julia had returned to the stove while the man, Charles, had returned to the couch he spends every evening on. The reticent man would usually proceed to perch his glasses on the tip of his pointed nose, unfold the daily newspaper he had picked up on his way home, and then turn on the T.V. to whatever football game was on at that moment. Today was no exception as he did just that. His shoes were kicked off and sitting next to the couch as he read the black and white text. The three kids at the table would never dare to get up and nag him about anything, it was now an unspoken rule that you gave the man his time alone when he first got home. MInutes had now passed and the Remi had begun to get restless in his little high chair that sat on top of the regular chair. Remi was the youngest one, followed by Natalie, then myself, then Gabe. He had dark velvety skin and small braids in his hair that seemed to get longer every day. He moved side to side in the seat as he made fart noises from his mouth."Dinner's ready!" Julia announced as she placed three different bowls on the island counter. Everyone moved to get up, that was except Charles who had snuggled into the big brown couch. After everyone had gotten their pates made, the man finally made his way over to the kitchen, making his plate and then joining us at the table. The only noise was the clanking of forks and plates, accompanied with Remi's loud smacking.  
  
"How was everyone's day?" Charles asked, attempting to sound cheery but his tone came out almost disappointed. No one said anything, they just hummed and nodded their heads. That was except Remi, who went on and on about the field trip he had gone on today. He had gone to the zoo today. And what had I done today, failed a test? Indeed I had. I was anxious to even bring it up because that meant I had failed math this semester, which didn't sit well with me, and I doubt it will sit well with the pair at the other end of the table. I had never gotten in trouble before, nor had the others, except for Gabe but that was just usual with his attitude. "Willow, what about you?" The man's voice seemed to be lighter, happier even when he asked me about my day. I had been looking down at my plate but when I did look up, five sets of eyes were all locked on mine. Would I tell him about the test, or just wait and see if they found out? Would it be worse now or later if they found out?  
  
"Nothing," I responded quietly and Charles nodded his head as he took a bite of spaghetti. I quickly looked down to my plate, weirded out how much eye contact I was making with everyone. Usually, I would come home, go to my room, sleep, go to school, sometimes go to therapy, and repeat. But Julia was making me 'bond' with all the other kids lately. Instead of going straight to my room, she had made me play games with the other kids, which the two younger kids seemed to enjoy, but the constant blank expressions on my face showed exactly how I felt about it.  
  
"You sure?" Charles' voice echoed through the quiet house and cut the silence with a knife. I didn't know who the question was directed to so I decided to keep my gaze locked onto my plate like it had been the whole time. A beat of silence passed, "Willow, are you okay?" My head shot up to meet his worried stare and I nodded my head reassuringly. That was until the room darkened and I began to feel dizzy. I tried to keep my head up, but it began to feel heavier. When it became too heavy, my head fell to my plate, falling in the spaghetti. I heard a loud gasp before the room became black.

-

  
  
A bright light was all I could see, then it was dark again. I shut my eyes and prepared them to open again, but had failed to do the latter. I heard a high pitched voice in the small room, as well as another that had heard before."She'll be fine. Just watch her eating a bit."  
  
"Okay." The grumpy man said before I heard the sound of a door closing. I had finally successfully opened my eyes to be met with a colored-cream ceiling. The man that was now sitting in a chair on the opposite wall sighed. I heard his heavy feet walk my way after he had gotten up from the seat."Willow, don't do that again, please. Julia almost had a heart attack," he chuckled, but it slowly turned sad when he looked at my face."The doctor said there wasn't anything severe but you do need to eat a bit more."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well, I don't mean right-"  
  
"I'm never hungry." I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the table. I didn't look up at Charles, but I assumed he had a confused expression.  
  
"Why aren't you eating Willow?" He was now serious like he usually was.  
  
"Where's Julia?" I asked, wanting to desperately change the subject.  
  
"At home. But-"  
  
"I want to go home." I interrupted him as I jumped off the table and shoved my hands in the pockets of my black jacket. I didn't dare to look up at him, instead just looking down at the ground and rocking back and forth on my heels. Charles didn't say anything. Instead, he guiding me toward the door. We stopped by the office, checking out before leaving the building.  
  
The ride home was obviously tense, the usual comfortable silence no longer comfortable. Charles rested his left elbow on the window as he rubbed the side of his face, trying to wipe away the exhaustion that was blatant on his face.  He seemed to yawn every ten seconds, but I kept quiet as I leaned on the window and watched the bare trees pass by. I had begun to think, something I did a little too much of. I thought of my mom, which was something that was usually always on my mind. Her smile was so bright, much like Julia's, but it had a softness to it that Julia's lacked. She was the definition of grace and had more strength than anyone I had ever known. Being a single parent is one of the exhausting, and she made it look easy. A smile was plastered on my face, but then the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I sniffled as quietly as I could before swiftly wiping the tears away. I backed up a bit so I could see my reflection in the window. My eyes were red and puffy, much like the rest of my face."Willow? My eyes had been closed but they shot open when I heard his voice. We weren't home yet, so that ruled out him just getting my attention to let me know we arrived. I wasn't expecting him to talk, let alone ask me anything.  
  
"What?" My gaze remained on the sticker on the bottom corner of the window. I could hear him move in his seat as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you eat lunch at school?"  
  
"I'm not hungry at lunch."  
  
"Then when are you hungry?" He looked over at me and I shrugged, trying to remember remembering the last time I looked at food and thought, yum.  
  
"I get nauseous when I look at food." He nodded his head and looked back at the road.  
  
"Well you have to eat to live so," He tilted his head to the side and quirked his shoulder up to meet it before relaxing them both, "You're gonna have to eat sometime." The rest of the car ride was silent, other than the faint music that was coming from the radio.    
  
-

  
"Thank God you're okay!" Julia pulled me into a tight hug, squishing my face in her neck to the point I almost couldn't breathe. She let go and looked down sadly at me for a second before continuing with what she had been doing before. Natalie, the one who was just a little younger than me, had split her red pants and Julia had been stitching them up since tomorrow was picture day and Natalie just had to have her red pants. Charles went exactly to the place I predicted he would, the couch. He fell back into the couch with a grunt before picking up the remote and turning on the T.V. I grabbed my backpack that had been hanging on the back of a chair that sat in front of the counter. I slung it over my shoulder before heading upstairs. I made it to the very top stair before I heard Julia say something quietly about me, but I didn't pay it any attention and just kept walking.  
  
-  
  
My fan was spinning at the highest speed. I tried to look at one of the panels and follow it around but by the fourth spin I'd get too dizzy and have to look away. My record player was playing The Beatles Greatest Hits and I'm So Tired had started playing. I don't think I've ever related to a song more than that one. I was bored, like most nights, and decided to actually maybe do something productive. I put on my jacket and beanie before walking downstairs. Everyone was in their rooms, even the parents. Which was perfect for me considering I would have to sneak out if I wanted to walk to the store by myself. I quietly open and closed the front door before I was met with the chilly and fridged November air. I brushed off the tingling sensation in my nose as I made my way to the store.  
  
The door chimed when I walked in. The air was warm and inviting, much like the people in this small desolate town. The cashier greeted me when I walked in and I smiled back at him before I began to roam the empty aisles. I hadn't heard the door chime again but a tall boy stood in front of me, but on the other side of the shelf. I could only see his face through the big holes in the black wall that was separating us. I guess I had been staring at him for a long time because he had begun to smile at the record he held, nothing funny written on it but when he looked up at me he smiled cheekily. I cleared my throat and looked back down hastily at the box of records. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my porcelain skin, but my gaze remained down. I heard the shuffle of his feet as he headed towards the end of his aisle. I let out a shaky breath, finally glad that he was gone and I could pick a record out in peace. I had finally picked one out and made my way to the register. I was looking down, reading the song list on the back before I ran into something hard. The boy grunted and I backed up."Sorry." I said frantically before walking around him and heading to the cash register. I heard the boy quietly chuckle as I reached the register. I put the record on the counter and the man checked it out before bagging it. I gave him my money, "Just keep the change." I wanted to get out as fast as I could and waiting for the guy to give me my money back was going to take years.  
  
"Thanks," the man said gingerly, "You can grab some gum or candy if you want." I smiled kindly as I grabbed a pack of gum. I headed towards the door, but almost stopped when I saw the boys reflection in it. He was making his way to the register, but his eyes were looking down at my ass. I began to fast walk until I reached the door and pushed it open in a hurry. I quickly took the wrapper off my gum, looking for a trash can. I walked to it and of course, it was on the other side of the store, the opposite way I had to walk to the house. I fast walked, almost running, before I reached it and threw the wrapper away. I had walked past the door before I heard it ring, dammit.  
  
"Hey!" I stopped in my tracks and huffed out a warm breath that vaporized in the cold air. I shut my eyes, preparing myself for the awkward conversation I know was about to take place. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat his  I was met with his perfect grey eyes. The street light nearby had made them shine due to the reflection. "It's freezing," I nodded my head expectantly as I began to chuckle at his open-ended statement. "I mean, it's cold and I don't see you walking to you walking to your car. And it's cold and dark and I assume you're walking home. And I don't want-"  
  
"What do you want?" I cut him off abruptly and he chuckles as he takes a step back.  
  
"Feisty," He says under his breath before continuing, "You wanna ride?" I debated my options. Option one; I could let this handsome and attractive boy take me home, even though it might be a little awkward, or option two; I walk home alone in the cold and have a risk of getting kidnapped. I don't know about you but option one seemed really appealing at that moment.  
  
"How do I know you're not just gonna rape me or something?"  
  
"Do I look like someone who rapes people?"  
  
"Yes," I said blankly before crossing my arms.  
  
He seemed a bit taken back by my accusation,"How so?"  
  
"You're a male."  
  
"You have a point there, but we're not all bad."  
  
"How so?" I copied his words from a moment ago and he smiled teasingly at that.  
  
"We offer an innocent girl a ride home so they don't have to walk in the cold." I rolled my eyes and untucked my folded arms.   
  
"Fine." I knew I wanted a ride, and I knew I was going to get one but I at least had to act like I didn’t so I didn’t come off as eager to get in a car with this very attractive stranger very. He smiled as he turned to the parking lot and walked to his car. I swiftly opened the passenger door and climbed into his old beaten up Camaro. It was blue with black interior and it smelt like fresh laundry inside.  
  
"Alright, where to?" He asked as he shoved the key into the ignition. The car roared to life and the front lights illuminated the front of the store.  
  
"Kingston." He pouted his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows in surprise as he put his hand on my headrest so he could see behind him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," he pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the empty street, "I just wasn't expecting you to live in Kingston is all."  
  
"Why? Do I not look rich enough to you?"  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"Then what is it?" I ask, not really knowing what he was getting at here. He laughed as he looked over at my angry expression.  
  
"It's just-, I don't know. You don't act like one of those little rich entitled girls who's never known what it's like to not have the conveniency of money." I let out a singular chuckle as I crossed my arms.  
  
"You have no idea," I whispered underneath my breath and I'm almost positive the boy hadn't heard it because he didn't respond."What's your name?" I asked as I leaned against the door, my seat belt off and my back to the window.  
  
"Kristopher, and I think you should put your seatbelt back on because I'll not only get in trouble, but I'll lose my license."  
  
"I haven't seen any cops here for like years, I think we're safe," He shook his head at me playfully before continuing to drive. The music that he had been playing was terrible. It was playing rap, and not only rap, the worst of the worst. People like Vanilla Ice. "Wait, how would you lose your license if I wasn't wearing a seatbelt?"  
  
"I'm only fifteen. I have a license cause my dad's a single parent and you're allowed to apply for one if you have an only one parent. But you can only drive by yourself places or with your parent."  
  
"So you're risking everything for me, my hero." I taped his sleeve playfully with my foot and he laughed. It was weird, I had known this guy for two seconds but I already felt comfortable around him, something I lacked when it came to my new foster family.  
  
"What street?" Kristopher had said when we pulled into my neighborhood. Kristopher had been driving slowly, just looking out the windows admiring the bright light that had been put up on the different houses. There were two more days left of November and people had already started decorating for the holidays.  
  
"Karmel," I respond to the question as he admires all the houses. We had made it to our street when I had abruptly told him to stop the car."What's wrong?"  
  
"I still don't know if you're a stalker or whatever."  
  
"And the reason you're all of a sudden wanting to get out of the car is...?"  
  
"I don't want you to know where I live," I said as I shut the car door loudly and made my way to the sidewalk. I heard the sound of the window being rolled down but I didn't look towards him. The car began to slowly come closer to me and I began to walk faster.  
  
"You left your record."  
  
"Keep it. Your music taste is gonna have to change." I kept walking down the street, a smirk evident on my face as he drove beside me at the same speed.  
  
"How will I find you?" He asked as he went from looking at the road to looking at me, to looking at the road again.  
  
"Well if you keep following me I don't think that'll be a problem." We had reached my house now and I was debating on whether to keep walking and tell him to take a hike or actually walk up to my house and tell him where I lived.  
  
"I didn't catch your name." He yelled out of his car when I stopped. It was getting late and I was beginning to grow tired so I had decided just to walk to my house. I heard him sigh as I walked away without saying anything. Instead of walking up the path, I walked in between the two houses and grabbed onto the latter that was hidden beneath the vines. I heard his distance laughter as I climbed up the latter, opened my window, closed it, and went to bed.


End file.
